Various types of liquid supply systems, including portable, dispensing containers, have become popular for use with a variety of fluid substances, including lotions, shampoos, cleaning liquids, beverages, other liquid food products, etc. One type of system includes a container that comprises a generally flexible bottle with a dispensing closure having a dispensing aperture and a cap or lid that is hingedly connected, or releasably attachable, to the body of the closure and that can be opened to expose the dispensing aperture. The bottle can then be tipped, or inverted, and squeezed to discharge the fluid product. The lid can be returned to the closed position to prevent spillage if the container is dropped or tipped over. The closed lid may also help keep the contents fresh and may reduce the ingress of contaminants.
One type of closure for these kinds of containers also includes a flexible, resilient, self-closing, slit-type dispensing valve mounted in the closure over the container opening. The valve has a slit or slits which define a normally closed orifice that opens to permit flow therethrough in response to an increased pressure differentiated across the valve (e.g., resulting from an increased pressure within the container when the container is squeezed, or from a reduced external ambient pressure compared to the pressure within the container). The valve is typically designed so that it automatically closes to shut off flow therethrough upon removal or reduction of the increased internal pressure within the container, or upon an increase of the external pressure.
Designs of such valves and of closures using such valves are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,531, 5,927,566, and 5,934,512. Typically, the closure includes a body or base mounted on the container neck to define a seat for receiving the valve and includes a retaining ring or other structure for holding the valve on the seat in the base. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,269,986 and 6,616,016. The valve is normally closed and can withstand the weight of the fluid product when the bottle is completely inverted so that the liquid will not leak out unless the bottle is squeezed. With such an improved system, the lid or cap need not be re-closed (although it is typically re-closed if the package is to be transported to another location, packed in a suitcase, etc.).
While such a valved dispensing system has significant advantages and functions well, it would be desirable to provide an improved system that would better accommodate more rugged handling or abuse without leaking. Specifically, when the above-described type of valved container is dropped or knocked over, the fluid in the bottle may impact the valve with such force that the valve may momentarily open, and a small amount of liquid may be discharged. Such accelerated, transient, hydraulic pressure effects are sometimes described as a hydraulic hammer or water hammer.
It would be beneficial to provide an improved valve for such a dispensing system which eliminates or greatly minimizes the tendency of the valve to open when the container of liquid is tipped over, dropped, or subjected to a sudden impact. Such an improved valve should also accommodate the normal, easy dispensing of the fluid product.
It would desirable if such an improved valve, when used with a container of liquid product, eliminated or greatly minimized leakage resulting from hydraulic hammer in a number of situations, including, (1) when the user sets the container down on a surface with substantial force and impact, (2) when the user throws the container into a suitcase or other reach in for temporary storage, and that results in vibrations within the container, valve, or product in the container, (3) when the user inverts the container and hits or impacts the container against the user's hand and/or against an adjacent hard surface to move the product toward the dispensing end of the container causing multiple impacts on the valve, and (4) when the container or package is dropped by the user at an angle onto a counter, floor, or other surface creating a side impact on a portion of the package.
It would be particularly advantageous if such an improved valve had the capability to be readily retained within the container or a closure on the container by various means, including by a retaining ring, or by other mechanical means, such a swaging, coining, sonic welding, etc.
It would also be desirable if such an improved valve could also optionally accommodate mounting with a baffle system to further reduce the effects of accelerated hydraulic hammer pressure along with soft impact vibrations. Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved valve could accommodate such a baffle that could be readily or easily removed for cleaning if and when necessary.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved valve could be readily incorporated in a dispensing closure system that could accommodate various liquid supply systems, including bottles, containers, sports hydration backpack fluid dispensing systems, etc., which have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved valve could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a valve with consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing valve which can be used in a dispensing system, and which optionally can be incorporated in a novel arrangement with a baffle system, such that the valve or the combination of valve and baffle system can accommodate designs having one or more the above-discussed benefits and features.